Episode 00899 (12-23-1989)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 899 Date: Saturday, December 23, 1989 MikeyMini Year: 1989 Sponsors: D, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Operation Playground: A group of students at P.S. 87, with help from playground designer Bob Leathers, come up with ideas for a new playground, and raise money for the effort. Together with their parents and other people from the neighborhood, they build the playground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small B, Small D Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To a jazz rhythm soundtrack, the camera zooms in on flowers growing on a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plans on copying Bert's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Ernie goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Bert's. Once he finishes, Cookie Monster enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Bert's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Ernie sobs, as now his picture is different from Bert's, so Cookie solves everything by eating the cookies off of Ernie's picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: D—Dog Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Slide, Donald, Slide - Donald wants to listen to the World Series on the radio, but Spike would rather listen to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Country Fiddler #5 Animation by Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Backed by the Electric Mayhem once more, Elton sings "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Miss Piggy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two orange balls perform "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) looks in a mirror and sees "ME." Maria's reflection is played by Linda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A series of trailers for school-related dramas are shown on WCTW's "School in the Afternoon" block. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5s go through a space-shredder and produce 5 objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Crayon Drawing Letter D: Danger, Dynamite, Dinosaur, Dragon, Dolphin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie Bear and Pops sing and dance "Once in Love With Amy," though Fozzie can't keep up with the moves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "What Do You Do With a Fruit?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Bring That Thing Stevie and Jonathan Martian need to find three things that help to see in the dark in sixty seconds. They bring a flashlight, a lamp, and the moon, (which they have to quickly zoom back into space to get). Their jackpot prize is a pot of lightning bugs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Bus Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand D/d |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Lisa shows Grover what big, bigger and biggest are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer is "near" when he's on a barrel; he's "far" when he's on the porch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Do De Rubber Duck", with a chorus of Muppets (all sound effects edited out) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl talks about imagination. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide